A l'aube d'un jour
by Rosalice1683
Summary: Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je m'éprenne du meilleur ami à mon frère! Alors que je ne peux lui faire aucune promesse étant donné que je suis amené à tout moment à mourir pour notre liberté à tous.


Je me trouvais je ne sais plus très bien comment, les bras enroulés autour du cou de mon frère. Cet homme que je n'avais pas revu depuis plus de 5 ans. Il était parti de la maison encore adolescent s'était désormais un homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil il était bel homme et avait la carrure d'un ours. Nous avions le même regard marron avec des reflets chocolat et la même couleur de cheveux. C'était les seuls signes qui indiquaient notre filiation. Car il grand et robuste tandis que j'étais petite et frêle.

Je me dis soudain que j'avais affaire à un inconnu. Je ne connaissais rien de sa vie durant ses cinq dernières années, seules quelques brèves lettres nous indiquaient qu'il était sain et sauf. Il me restait seulement mes souvenirs. Je me suis senti tout d'un coup très seule. Je me remis donc à pleurer, de grosses larmes coulaient de mes joues. Mon frère qui s'appelait Emmet s'évertua à me faire des cercles apaisants dans mon dos tous en me berçant. Il parlait à une personne mais je ne prêtais guère attention à son interlocuteur et à l'objet de la conversation, trop occupée à me souvenir comment j'en étais arrivé là.

Le premier souvenir qui me revenait à l'esprit en cet instant était Emmet qui pour me faire sourire après une ultime chute par terre, car j'étais très maladroite, faisait le clown sous le regard attendri de notre mère. Ma mère ! Ma mère qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle… S'en étais trop, je refermais le plus fort possible mes bras autour de mon frère, j'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus et que le seul moyen de garder mon cœur a l'intérieur de mon enveloppe corporelle était de serré le plus fort Emmet.

C'est alors qu'une douce voix féminine me ramena à la réalité.

Pauvre petite, ca ne doit pas être simple d'être loin de chez soi et de se retrouver avec des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas. Le voyage a été long elle doit être exténuée, et vous devez être affamé. Je reviens avec de bonnes choses à manger.

Elle est revenue quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau rempli de nourritures qu'elle a mis devant moi. Je la regardais de mes yeux embués, je remarquais qu'elle avait des cheveux caramel, un visage en cœur et un tendre regard.

Mon frère se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture mais une tape sur sa main par la femme aux cheveux caramel et un regard plein de reproche obligea mon frère à me donner le pain qui était dans sa main. La femme m'invita à manger d'un signe de la tête et d'un sourire. Je la remerciais d'un timide sourire et commençait à manger ou plutôt à dévorer, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais aussi faim et ce pain était succulent.

Tout en mangeant, je repris conscience du monde extérieur. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes autour de la table où nous étions installés. C'est alors que j'aperçus beaucoup de regard curieux dans notre direction. Je cachais donc mon visage dans le cou de mon frère, intimidée.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis était un rire magnifique même s'il était discret. Je relevais donc la tête était tombait sur des yeux verts d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus nous étions dans une bulle, enfin il serait plus approprié de dire que j'étais dans une bulle. Je ne pouvais lâcher ce regard. Mais mon frère en avait décidé autrement. Sans se rendre compte qu'il mettait fin à un moment magique, il adressa la parole à son ami dont je découvrais le prénom : Edward. Ce dernier bien obligé de faire face à mon frère détacha son regard du me sentais toute chose. Pendant leur échange je décidais de regarder plus en détail cet Edward. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés en bataille comme s'il sortait du lit, ce qui lui donnait un côté des sauvages. Il avait une mâchoire carrée ace des lèvres pleines qui incitaient au baiser. Sa peau était blanchâtre et il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis longtemps en constatant qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Je ne pus poursuivre ma découverte car il était assis mais je devinais qu'il était musclé et grand car il était guerrier tout comme mon frère.

L'objet de la conversation tourna autour d'un plan d'action pour attaquer l'ennemi qui s'approchait de plus en plus en plus de nos frontières. Et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je m'endormie avec l'image de ses magnifiques yeux verts.


End file.
